Opening and Closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2004 VHS (2005 Reprint)
Here are the opening and closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2004 VHS (2005 Reprint) . Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006 Version) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney: Ready Set Play Trailer #Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (2006 Version) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney Home Video Intro (1997 Version) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Title Card (Season 4) Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. Robert tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by taking a bath, putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Stories: Just One More Thing Song List #Barney Theme Song #Four Little Butterflies #Mister Sun #The Barney Bag (2005 Version) #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Growing #Getting Ready For Bed #Just One More Thing #Brahms' Lullaby #Listen to the Night Time #Are You Sleeping? #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mister Sun (Reprise) #I Love You Closing #End Credits #Barney's Colorful World! Trailer #Bob The Builder: Help It's On The Way! Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Video Trailer #The Wiggles Live! Hot Potato Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Trailer #Rubbadubbers: Finbar's The Mighty Movie Star Trailer #ToddWorld Video Trailer #Fraggle Rocks: Dance Your Cares Away Trailer #Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Trivia *This video marked: **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The final Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. *"Just One More Thing" was an original story previously told on Bedtime with Barney. In this version, the sandmen characters were added along with an original song written by Angelo Natalie. *Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop was mentioned when the kids were making sun visors. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Night-Light Stories (along with Barney's Pajama Party). *The video aired on PBS. *Production for this video took place in January 23, 1996. *Even thought this video is called Barney's Good Day, Good Night, on the front it states Barney instead of Barney's. *This video was re-released on August 8, 2000 and have The Wiggles music video and different Barney previews, along with A Day at the Beach, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Families are Special, Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Big Surprise, Sing & Dance with Barney and Let's Play School (re-titled as "Barney's ABC's and 123's"). It was later re-released by HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on DVD on June 26, 2006. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on May 3, 2005